Drunk
by The Lady Elizabeth
Summary: Remus gets drunk following Sirius' death. Vague slash.


Title: Drunk  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the werewolf and potions master.  
Summary: Remus Lupin gets very drunk following Sirius' death.  
Rating: PG-13 for alcohol consumption and very vague slash  
Author's Note: a quick consideration of a possible reaction of Lupin's to Sirius' death. Please review.

Remus Lupin was very drunk. Very drunk indeed.

He had never been drunk before. He left the drinking to James and Sirius, who had been known to sneak a fire whiskey bottle into the dorm on occasion. He had even taken a small sip once before gagging on it and having James laugh at him while Sirius gave him more of an exasperated look.

"Really, Moony, don't waste it if you're only going to spit it out again."

They would be proud to know that Moony had actually drank three quarters of a bottle of fire whiskey. Or, perhaps proud of the fact that he was still on his feet. Even if he had to press one hand flat against the wall to make sure he didn't pitch face first onto the floor.

"Very proud, eh, Sirius?" he asked a portrait on the wall, which stared at him blankly before shrinking backwards. "I can hold my liquor like a proper wizard."

He laughed as the painting sneered at him and ducked out of the frame. Taking a step backwards and stumbling on his own feet, Lupin whirled around, sloshing whiskey down the front of his robes. Cursing under his breath, he narrowed his eyes at a low doorway, leading to a stairwell.

"Let's do a bit of exploring, hm? What do you lads say?"

Laughing at the notion of Remus Lupin, responsible Remus Lupin who never got into trouble on his own, wandering around drunkenly and talking to people who weren't there.

He half-stumbled, half-fell down the stairs, squinting at the man who had straightened up abruptly as he careened into view. Lupin tried to remember what his name was, but his brain was more focused on keeping him upright.

"Lupin?"

"Ah… um, yes. What are you working on?"

"Are you all right?" came the terse response.

Lupin looked down at the bottle and the man seemed to notice it at the same time, his mouth straightening into a thin line.

"I'm fine." He took a couple of steps forward, then swayed. The man moved quickly and Lupin found himself leaning against one of the stone walls of the room. He tried to push the man away, but was surprised when he didn't budge.

"Trying to seduce me, then?" he asked. "Corruption of the innocent." He leaned forward with a conspiratorial grin. "Joke's on you, though. I'm not so innocent as all that."

"Shut up, Lupin," the man said quietly. Damn it, what _is_ his name?

"Why do you keep looking at me?" he asked, raking his tangled hair off his forehead. "Like I'm… I'm… bloody hell, I'm sloshed."

"Yes." The dark-haired man looked him over. "Have you been drinking by yourself?"

Lupin nodded seriously, tilting forward and being pushed backwards, rather roughly, against the wall again. "Oh, yes. They wouldn't like it if they knew I was drinking. 'Don't think you'd like it, Moony,'" he said. "'You'd just get mad if we got you drunk.'"

"They?"

He leaned his hands against the man's robes, who gave him a look of distaste, but didn't say anything.

"But, you know what? They don't have any say in what I do! I'm an adult now! No more blindly trotting after James Potter." He swayed on his feet and was grateful that the man caught him by the shoulders and steadied him. "Thank you. Now let me go. I have things to do."

"I think you ought to go back to your room, Lupin," the man said softly.

Lupin squinted his eyes. "Don't tell me what I ought to do. I can bloody well do whatever I please," he snarled. He met the dark haired man's eyes. "I can even do this!"

Pressing his lips against the startled man's mouth, he remained completely still for a long moment before slumping back against the wall behind him. The whiskey bottle smashed on the ground beside him and Lupin winced.

"Oh… please, Severus… don't tell Sirius… about this."

Severus Snape stared at the drunken werewolf as his knees buckled and he slid down the wall. He managed to catch him before he hit the floor and struggled to pull him to his feet before realizing that the brown haired man was unconscious.

"Severus?"

He turned to face the white bearded wizard standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore?"

"We should get him upstairs before Harry arrives."

"Yes, Professor."


End file.
